The present invention relates to containers and more particularly to a container including an integral pour spout covered by a tear strip of carton material.
A number of different kinds of granular products, such as salt, sugar, powdered detergents, etc., are marketed in containers which include pour spouts to facilitate dispensing of the material. Prior art pour spouts have been metal or plastic units which are formed separately from the container and then secured to the inner wall of the container with the spout element being aligned with an opening through the container wall.
Because the kinds of materials from which prior art spouts were formed are somewhat more expensive than the paperboard material from which the carton itself is actually formed and because of the costs associated with the separate spout manufacturing and assembly operations, prior art pour spouts have added undesirably to the overall costs of a container.